Remembering A Forgotten
by NewGirl
Summary: Sometimes, remembering the past brings nothing but death. P/C-ish. R/R please!!!!!
1. Author's Note

Hey!

Okay, I've got some news. YAY another one of my fan fictions, but that's only good if you like mine. It's an old one, so of course it's not the best. You're just lucky enough that I lost my VERY first one otherwise that would be torture to read. This fan fiction is as of now, not finished. I really enjoyed working on this one, but every time I tried to write the end it came out wrong. I'm telling you, I've written fifty different endings. All of which, for your sanity and mine, have gone in the trash. I'll try my best to write an ending, but if I can't you'll just have to use your imagination. Make it sad, happy, whatever.

Lata,

NewGirl


	2. Story so far

**__**

"Remembering A Forgotten"

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you all know the drill. Don't own them, but if anyone is willing to give them to me (especially Cole) by ALL MEANS!!! Yeah, I don't own any one except for Sarah Levin, Samantha Levin, Senna Levin, Katherine Levin, Jonathan Smith, and Dr. Matthew Smith. All of witch (HaHaHa...sorry just had to do that) are from my very creative imagination.

Author's Note #1: This is kind of an AU, but not really. Cole and Phoebe are engaged, and Cole is half demon. (As I have mentioned before I like it that way.)

*****************************************

****

Knowing The People: 

Cole Turner & Phoebe Halliwell:

*Engaged

Leo Wyatt & Piper Halliwell-Wyatt 

*Married

*Before Melinda

Paige Matthews:

*Boyfriend not in the story

Elizabeth Turner:

*Yes Cole's Mother

Young Cole Turner:

*Not Evil Though

*Age: 9 (almost 10)

*Has a crush on Levie

*Best Friends with Levie

Sarah Levin:

*Phoebe in a past life

*Age: 9

*Likes to go by last name/nick name "Levie"

*Doesn't like the all 'S' sisters deal

*Has a crush on Cole

*Best Friends with Cole

Samantha Levin:

*Piper in a past life

*Age: 11

Senna Levin:

*Paige in a past life

*Age: 7

Katherine "Kit" Levin:

*Patty Halliwell in a past life.

Jonathan Smith:

*Friend of Cole's and Sarah's

*Age: 9

Dr. Matthew Smith:

*Leo in a past life

*Jonathan is his son

*Wife died giving birth to Jonathan

Raynar:

We all know him. Cole's mentor. 

*************************************************

Done with all the must knows. Now enjoy the fanfic!

*************************************************

****

PHOEBE'S THOUGHTS

How do I tell him? How the heck am I going to tell Cole?? No, better question...How the heck am I going to tell my sisters?? Even better...how the heck am I going to tell my father???!!!??? Okay, breath, Phoebe, breath. Relax...just relax. I have to tell Cole. I have to. It's not like it will be easy to keep it from him later! Okay, it's settled. I'm going to tell Cole tonight. I'm going to tell Cole that...that I'm....that I'm pregnant. Okay, I said it to myself, now how do I say it to him?

*********************************

****

PIPER'S THOUGHTS

Pregnant. Me. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt pregnant. Okay it was obvious that this was going to happen right? Melinda? My cute daughter from the future. Well now that I know I'm pregnant I have to tell everyone else that I'm pregnant. Not to mention the fact that Phoebe has been acting really weird lately. Especially around Cole. I don't get her anymore. She's been avoiding everyone. Okay, alright. I'm telling them. Tonight I'm telling everyone that I'm pregnant. Boy is Leo going to flip.

*********************************

****

PAIGE'S THOUGHTS

Okay number one: Phoebe and Piper both have been acting really weird lately. Number two: My boy friend is on a two week trip for work (what a drag.) Number three: I'm a little suspicious because we haven't had a demon attack in three weeks! So basically Phoebe and Piper are hiding something, I'm bored without my boyfriend, and something supernatural is going to happen very soon, and by supernatural I mean bad. No, I mean evil. I can feel it.

********************************

Piper: "Pheebs, come on! We're going to be late."

*Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Cole all had plans to go out to the club tonight, and Phoebe was taking forever to get ready. Cole, Leo, Paige, and Piper stood at the stairs waiting.*

Phoebe: "Alright, alright." *Phoebe said while walking down the stairs.*

Cole: **Muttered** "Beautiful."

*Phoebe's hair was up in a slick bun, and she was wearing a slim stylish black dress. Piper was wearing a baby blue no-sleeve dress with a black duster. (If ya don't know what that is remember what she was wearing in the end of "Hell Hath No Fury". A blue duster over the t-shirt and jeans.) Paige was wearing black tight pants, and a blue three-quarter-length top with black stripes. Cole was wearing black pants and a black shirt. (What he was wearing in I think Sleuthing With The Enemy at the end of the ep.) Leo had on jeans and a blue t-shirt.*

*All of a sudden the door bell rang.*

Piper: "Anyone expecting a visitor?"

*Everyone shook their heads.*

*Cole walked up to Phoebe and kissed her. Piper opened up the door just to find herself face to face with well....Phoebe.*

Phoebe at the door: "Hi, yeah, is Cole here? Thanks." *She said as she slid in the house.*

Cole seeing "Phoebe" from the door: "Levie?!"

Levie: "Good to see someone around here knows me. I'm surprised you didn't figure me for well...her." *Levie said pointing at Phoebe.*

Cole: "What are you doing here?"

Levie: "Typical Cole, straight to work. Chat later."

*Cole just eyed her.*

Levie: "You seriously don't know?" *She said with a hint of worry in her voice.*

Cole: "No...I..."

Piper: "Okay, one who are you?**Directed to Levie** Two what are you doing here? And three why the Hell do you look like my sister?"

Cole: "Piper..."

Levie: "No, it's okay Cole. I can handle these questions, but maybe not the ones to come. One my name is Levie...well...Sarah....Levin. That's where the Levie comes from. Two I'm just here to help a friend.**Looked at Cole then looked back at Piper** Three I was born in 1886, and I'm Phoebe in a past life. That answers all your questions?"

Cole: "That doesn't answer all of mine."

Levie: "How did I know you were going to say that?"

Cole: "You know me TOO well."

**Phoebe showed a hint of jealousy on her face.**

Levie: "Yeah, it's a pity I know you at all." **She said in a sarcastic tone.**

Levie: "You guys have really got to do some time traveling."

Piper: "WHAT?!"

Levie: "To 1895 to be exact. **Saying to Phoebe** You get to see how annoying your boyfriend here was at ten."

Cole: "Cute Lev...real cute."

Levie: "I know I am." *As she said this she doesn't have the smile she should. She knew something, something bad.*

************************************

*Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Levie, and Paige were all in the attic by the Book of Shadows, well not Cole. He was keeping his distance.*

Levie: "What Turner? Are you afraid of a book?"

Cole: "The last time I touched that book it electrocuted me. I don't want that."

Piper: "Oh, no. See that was just because Prue had set a trap for the ***said with a smile*** demon the triad sent after us."

**Cole gave Piper a playful evil look.**

Levie: "Well I gotta get goin'." *Levie said as she looked at Cole.*

Cole: "Why?"

Levie: "You're going to 1895, not my time. Can't come with you guys. Which is bad 'cause then you don't know why your there."

Paige: "So, why don't you just tell us, and then we'll know?"

Levie: *Turned to Cole.* "Remember Dr. Smith? Keep him **Looked at Leo** away from Dr. Smith. When you get there just go to my mother. Now, you can't tell her why your there. Even thought you don't know. **Said while getting a confused look on her face. Cole smiled at that.** Oh, and John...well whatever you do please please please keep him AWAY from Senna. ** Said with a playful/seriously pleading look.**

Cole: "Wait..."

Levie: "Yep. *Levie gave a fake shudder* And Cole...be careful." 

Cole: "Levie...do you...did you..."*Cole tried to find the right words, but couldn't.*

Levie: "You mean did I know what was going to happen that April? *Cole looks at her with pleading eyes. Begging for a no.* Yes, Cole. I knew. I didn't tell you because, I knew you would try and stop it. I couldn't let that happen. It was my destiny. It's just the way things worked out."

Cole: *Stepped close to her.* *Phoebe had a look on her face that yet again can only be described as a weird form of jealousy.* "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Levie: "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. Nothing at all.*She looked down at the floor with a sad face.* "Everything was perfect. We had it all set, but it just wasn't supposed to turn out that way. This is your destiny. That was mine." And with that Levie left in a circle of blue lights.

Phoebe: "What was that all about?"

Cole: "I'll tell you...someday." *Cole said almost with a distant look, but quickly changed.*

Leo: "What did she mean by keep me away from Dr. Smith?" *Leo questioned Cole.* 

Cole: "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

******************One hour later*

*Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo, and Cole were all still in the attic while the girls got everything ready for the spell to take them into the past. Cole sat in one of the old chairs while flipping through an old book in his hands. Phoebe glanced up from the Book of Shadows, and looked at Cole. She dismissed the book he was holding assuming it was one he had found up in the attic. Phoebe walked over to her sisters and lit one last candle. The one in the center of the circle on the low table.*

Piper: "It's ready."

*Cole got up from the chair while tucking the book into his jacket pocket. Leo and Cole walked over to the sisters, and they all sat down in a circle around the table, yet inside the candles around them.*

Cole: "When we get there. We'll have to get some clothes to actually fit it."

*They all nodded their heads in agreement.*

**~~Note: Part of the last line of this spell is from "That 70's Episode." The "through space and time" is from the spell to return back to the real time in that episode.~~**

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige: _The flowing past that we seek, Take us back to help the weak, We call upon the spirits as our guide, and send us back through space and time._

*Then there was a flash of light, and then the five of them were standing in an alley. Cole looked around and smiled.*

Cole: "Well looks like we found our clothes." *Cole said while pointing to a clothes line with men's' and women's' clothing on the line. (Don't ask why there's a clothes line in an alley. This is my fic. I can have it as lame as I want it)*

Phoebe: "Great." *Phoebe said with a sarcastic tone and smile. All the while thinking of how she wasn't able to tell Cole tonight the big thing she had worked up the courage all day to tell him.*

*Paige walked over to the line, and grabbed the clothing. She then threw to each person something to wear. Cole suddenly looked to the way of the opening of the alley. Phoebe was in plain sight for anyone because she was standing right in the opening. Cole was by her side in two swift steps. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up against the wall with his body against hers just before a horse and carriage past by.*

Piper: "That was close."

Leo: "Too close."

Cole: "Yeah. Better get changed. I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip."

*Cole, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige had changed their clothing, and were now walking down one of the old stone streets.*

Phoebe to Cole: "Do you know where we're going?"

Cole: "Yes, I do."

*Suddenly a young boy came running down the street with a girl about his age, and they both ran into the three witches, whitelighter, and half demon. The young boy looked up from the spot he and the young girl had fallen and looked directly into Cole's eyes.*

Young Boy: "Sorry, Sir." *He said while standing up with the girl at his side.*

Cole: "That's alright. Just make sure you look where your goin' next time." *Cole said kindly.*

Young Boy: "Yes, Sir."

*The young boy grabbed the girls hand and **walked** away with the girl.*

Young Boy: "Come on Levie. Let's go get Cole."

*Phoebe watched as the two walked off and knocked on a door of one of the biggest houses on the street. Another young boy stood right in the door way talking to the two children. The boy at the door had dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. Phoebe smiled.*

Phoebe mostly to Cole: "Well, isn't he cute."

Cole: "Well, you know he kinda does remind me of someone...." *Cole smiled playfully.*

Piper: "Come on. We gotta go."

Cole: "What? Hate it here all ready?"

Piper: "No, I just want to go home."

Cole: "Okay, okay. Follow me."

*Phoebe once again looked behind her, and saw the two boys and the girl following them down the street.*

Phobe whispered to Cole: "They're following us."

Cole: "That's okay." *Cole smiled again, and Phoebe looked at him in surprise.*

Phoebe: "Are you sure?"

Cole: "Yeah."

Young Cole: "Hey!" *Young Cole was now running up to them considering they were farther behind, and 

he had his two friends right on his tail. Cole, Phoebe, Leo, Piper, and Paige turned around.*

Cole keeping up his "kind stranger act": "Yes."

Young Cole: "Who are you?" *He asked a little rudely.* 

Other Boy: "Cole." *He said trying to get Cole to back off.*

Young Cole: "Jonathan, I know what I doing."

Jonathan **Muttered**: "Yeah, right."

Young Cole: "I heard that!"

Jonathan: "Yeah, seems you hear everything."

Young Cole: "Do you mind?"

Jonathan: "Of course I do." *He smiled*

Young Cole: *Turns back to the group.* "We know everybody in this town. You're new. Who are you?"

Cole: "We're lookin' for Mrs. Katherine Levin, and considering you know everybody in this town, can you 

tell me where to find her?"

Young Girl: *Stepped in front of Young Cole.* "Why are you looking for my mother? She has enough to worry 'bout. Too much."

Cole: "We don't want to cause any trouble." *Cole knelt down so he was eye level with her.* "We just need a little *pause*...help."

Young Girl: *She had finally caught on to what they needed.* "I see. You should have said THAT to begin with, and then my rude friend over here" *She glanced at Young Cole, and Young Cole gave her a mean look* "wouldn't have probably bothered you."

Cole: "Oh, he's fine."

Young Cole: *In between very hard coughs* "Levie, *Cough Cough Cough* I thought we were goin' *Cough Cough Cough Cough* down to the river." *Cough Cough Cough*

*Levie looked at Cole with worry*

Levie: "Are you okay Cole?"

Young Cole: *Cough Cough Cough* "Yeah, I fine" *Cough Cough Cough Cough*

*By now Cole was on his keens at the side of the road trying to catch his breath between coughs. Not only JUST coughing, but coughing blood!*

************************

*Levie and John had gone straight back to the Turner Manor, and were now running back to Young Cole with Mrs. Turner with them. Levie knelt down beside Cole as did Mrs. Turner. All the while Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Paige just stood back and watched. Jonathan had stepped back from Cole. Almost afraid of him. Mrs. Turner looked up at Jonathan from where she knelt next to her son.*

Elizabeth Turner: "Go get your father. Now!"

*Jonathan turned on his heel, and ran as fast as he could to go fetch his father. If you would have seen him you would have though he was running for his life, but no. He was probably running for his friend's.*

Elizabeth: "Cole...come on stand up."

Young Cole: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough.*

Levie: "Come on, Cole. Get up."

*Young Cole got on one knee and tried to stand. He swayed for a minute, and then sat back down. He was way to dizzy to stand, let alone walk back home. He was feeling worse by the second, and where the hell had Jonathan gone off to?! Young Cole laid back his head. He was now just laying there like the road was a bed. He couldn't move. The slightest move would make his vision blurry from the dizziness. Young Cole closed his eyes. "This has to be demonic," he thought, "It's gotta be. Nothing would do this much this fast except something demonic. What the heck do they want this time?"*

Paige to Leo: "You think this is what Levie wanted to stop? Cole getting sick?"

Leo: "I don't know. I really don't know, but this seems really bad."

Phoebe to Cole: "Do you remember this at all?"

Cole: "None of it. None."

*Young Cole had opened his eyes again, and was looking into Levie's. He felt horrible, but even as he looked at his best friend he somehow felt safe. Safe in a sense that he really never had before besides with his mother. Safe in a sense of love. Cole stared, stared very deep into Levie's eyes. He felt the sleep taunting him like a lot of the kids around the town would when they saw him and Levie just sitting around talking. How the kids, especially the older ones, would taunt him about not having a father to show him the correct way to grow-up. How the kids would tease him at being the only one around with dark hair and blue eyes. Levie said she liked his blue eyes. She said they made even more mysterious, but what she didn't know was the big mystery of him. His mystery of his demonic half. His mother's half non the less. The sleep taunted him over and over. Telling him to just let go, and sleep. Telling him to just forget about what was going on, and sleep. So he did. Young Cole's eyes fluttered, and then all there was for him to see was darkness. Nothing but darkness. Yet what he didn't know was that what was really going on was the darkness of evil.*

*Dr. Smith came swiftly walking down the street with Jonathan right on his heel. Leo saw him and turned his back. 'So, that's what Levie meant,' thought Leo. *

Dr. Smith: "Elizabeth?! What happened?" *He said while kneeling next to the now past out Cole. Matthew placed his hand on Young Cole's forehead, and then had a look of surprise on his face.* "He's burning up."

*Dr. Smith picked up Young Cole and started heading back to the Turner Manor. With everyone right behind him. Although no one else noticed that Cole, Phoebe, Leo, Piper, and Paige were following. No one except Levie. They all walked into the house, Dr. Smith walked into Cole's room and placed him on the bed.*

Dr. Smith: "Levie, go get me a cool cloth. Jonathan, run back to the house and get my bag. I have some medicine in there that should help. Just bring the bag back here okay?"

Jonathan: "Yes, Sir." *Jonathan turned around, and once again ran a hard as he could back to his home.*

*Levie came back in with a bowl of water and a cloth. She dipped the cloth into the bowl just as she past the group. Levie looked up at Cole and smiled. She knew who they were. Especially the three women. She just didn't know why they were there exactly. Levie walked over to the bed side and placed the cold cloth on Cole's forehead. Elizabeth stood back trying to hold back her tears. She knew what was at work here, and she was going to make them pay. Elizabeth slipped out of the room not paying any attention to the group standing there. She was oblivious to their presents. Elizabeth kept walking down the hall, and turned into a small room. Phoebe looked at Cole and nodded her head in the direction of Cole's mother. Phoebe and Cole walked down the hall to find out what was going on.*

Elizabeth to the empty room: "Come out! I know your here. Just come out you coward." *There was a ripple in the air behind her, and just before the figure materialized she turned around. Then right before her eyes stood Raynar.*

Raynar in mocking tone: "Well, that didn't take long for you to figure out."

Elizabeth losing her temper: "What have you done to my son!"

Raynar with the same tone: "Oh, I'm just having my fun. Stop with that attitude that you really care, and get over yourself."

Elizabeth: "You can choose not to believe it as much as you want, but you will not question the fact that I loved my husband and that I love my son!"

*Cole and Phoebe stood outside the room listening in on the conversation. Then Phoebe felt a small hand on her arm. Phoebe looked down to see Levie standing there looking at her. Phoebe looked at her as if to say "Do you know she's a demon." Levie then mouthed as if reading her mind "I've know all along."*

Raynar with a more threatening tone: "We had a deal Elizabeth. You get to keep your son until he turned nine, because we were kind enough after your sister killed your husband, but we never got him. Would you imagine that? We had a deal, and you broke it. Now, you pay the price of NOT following orders. The Source wants you to suffer, but we still want the half-breed."

Elizabeth: "Screw The Source!"

Raynar: "You wouldn't have said THAT eleven years ago."

Elizabeth in a mocking tone: "Things change."

Raynar: "You can't stop it. He'll only get worse."

Elizabeth: "I'll find a way. Leave." *Raynar didn't move.*

Elizabeth: "I SAID LEAVE NOW!!" *Raynar then shimmered away pleased that he annoyed the demoness.*

*Elizabeth swiftly walked out of the room, but stopped short when she saw Cole, Phoebe, and Levie standing there. Elizabeth knelt down so eye levle with Levie. This was the second time someone had done this to Leive, and she frankly didn't like it, but with the circumstances she let go of her grudge.*

Elizabeth in a kind voice: "Sweetheart, how much did you hear?" *She said afraid that the poor child was scared of her.*

Levie: "Enough... *Elizabeth took a breath.* "Enough to know that you need my help. Well, mine, my sisters', and my mother's. Mrs. Turner...I've know for a long time now. It's okay. I understand. We'll fix this. Now, I'm going to get my mother, and I recommend that you ask who they are. *Levie turned to Phoebe and Cole. Now, Paige, Piper, and Leo were standing behind them.* I'm sure you will be shocked." 

*And with that Levie left to go fetch her mother.*

Elizabeth: "You heard the girl. Now who are you?" *Elizabeth looked at Leo, and a look of confusion crossed her face. Phoebe was the first to speak.*

Phoebe: "Well, first of all we are from...*Phoebe stopped when she noticed how intent Mrs. Turner was staring at Cole.*

Elizabeth in a soft, but audible voice: "You look so much like him..."

Paige: "Who?"

Elizabeth and Cole at the same time: "Ben."

Cole: "My father." *Elizabeth took a step back in shock. She opened her mouth to say something when...*

Dr. Smith: "ELIZABETH! Come quick."

*Elizabeth dashed to her son's bedroom to find Raynar and a hooded figure towering over her son's asleep body. Phoebe, Cole, Paige, Piper, and Leo came rushing behind her. Dr. Smith had stepped back next to Elizabeth in fear of the two demons. Then he noticed Leo, took in a deep breath, yet didn't say a word. Elizabeth was by her son in seconds.*

Elizabeth: "Stay the Hell away from him!"

The Hooded Figure: "I warned you Elizabeth. If you don't hand over the child you and he will die, but he'll die first so that I can get the pleasure of seeing you suffer."

Elizabeth: "You wouldn't."

The Hooded Figure: "Yet I would. You have until tomorrow's sundown. If you then still refuse to hand over the half-breed....he dies, you die, and everyone else in this town." *And then the hooded figure was gone in flames.*

Raynar: "The Source isn't bluffing. You know that. He will kill you all. *Then he smiled.* "I know you'll make the right decision Elizabeth." *He turned to the Charmed Ones.* "You can't save him witches. It's too late." *Then he shimmered out.*

*By now Jonathan and Levie were back with Senna, Samantha, and Kit.*

Samantha: "Don't tell me...another demon, sis."

Levie: "More than you think, SIS." *Levie stretched sis.*

Kit: "Would you two stop it?' *It was more of a demand than a question.*

*Phoebe hadn't realized that her hand had somehow found it's way to Cole's, and she hadn't realized she was squeezing it, and that Cole was squeezing back. Was Raynar telling the truth? Was it true Cole couldn't be saved? If that was the case, then she would lose Cole, and there baby. That struck a thought onto Phoebe. The baby. Cole still didn't know about the baby.*

*Everyone had their eyes on Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Cole.*

Phoebe looking up into Cole's eye's: "Cole......"

*Now, everyone else other than Piper, Paige, Leo, and Levie had a shocked look on their face.*

*************************

*Phoebe looked up at Cole with a frightened look and placed her hand on her belly. She then fell to the floor in pain.*

Cole: "Phoebe?!" *Cole knelt down beside her.*

Phoebe: "Oh, G*d it hurts, Cole. *She said in sobs of pain. Cole looked up at Leo with a look of desperation.*

Cole: "Help her." *He said with worry.*

*Leo came to Phoebe's side. She was still on her knees holding her stomach. Leo helped Phoebe lay on her back as he placed his hands on her stomach. There then was the usual glow of light, and Matthew, Elizabeth, and Jonathan had looks of amazement on their faces. Leo stopped healing her.*

Cole: "Why isn't it working?!"

Leo: "I..."

Levie: "Because you can't heal her. It's not her in pain. She's pregnant Cole...isn't it obvious? You're dieing which means she will not have met you...and then leading to the child never being conceived. You can't stop any of this. It's worse this time around isn't it? You being sick is worse because they know what you will do to them. They now know that you'll become a traitor to them. Am I right?"

Cole: "Pregnant?" *Levie smiled. Phoebe squeezed Cole's hand in response. Cole looked down at Phoebe with an emotionless face, and then Phoebe's face changed from a slight look of happiness that Cole knew about their child to a look of worry that Cole wasn't saying anything. Cole kissed the top of Phoebe's forehead, and pulled back. He smile and squeezed her hand too. The pain was letting up a little, but only little enough for Phoebe to sit up with her back against the edge of the bed.*

Elizabeth: "You mean to tell me that you're MY son?" *Elizabeth said to Cole.*

Cole *smiled*: "In a nutshell, yes."

*Elizabeth was at her son's bed side as she saw his eyes flutter. He opened his eyes, and looked around.*

Young Cole: "What the heck happened?" *He moaned.*

Elizabeth: "Sweetie..........it's _them_."

Young Cole: "I knew that. What are they doing? What do they want?"

Kit: "You."

*Young Cole moved his head slightly to see Mrs. Levin or to some known as the "Widow Levin," but Cole hated that just like he hated how some called his mother the "Widow Turner." He just hated the way it sounded. Young Cole then turned his head the other way to see one of the women from before leaning up against his bed with her arm on her stomach, and the man he had questioned earlier was there by her side holding her hand. It didn't take a genius to realize that she was pregnant. Or that this man had just found out. He had that giddy "I'm going to be a father" look on his face that Young Cole had seen many times in this town.*

*Elizabeth looked at Cole.*

Elizabeth: "So, I know who you are, but who are the rest of you?"

Cole: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

Elizabeth: "Try me..."

Cole: "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you...they're The Charmed Ones." *Cole smiled at the look of astonishment on his mother's face. Young Cole chuckled at this.*

Elizabeth *Trying to find her voice.*: "The..the...the Charmed Ones...of all people...the Charmed Ones."

Levie: "Wasn't it obvious? I knew all along."

Senna: "Quit bragging SARAH." *Senna said just to see her sister squirm at being called her true name that she hated.*

Levie: "Oh be quiet girl."

*Senna stuck out her tongue at Levie.*

Kit: "Girls!"

Levie and Senna: "Sorry Mama."

*Young Cole smiled at seeing his best friend like this. He nearly laughed, but coughed instead.*

Elizabeth *To Leo.*: "And you...you're their…their whitelighter?" 

Leo: "Yes, I am."

Piper: "And my husband."

Kit: "HUSBAND! Why that's crazy! A witch and whitelighter! Who would have thought?!"

Phoebe: "Oh, how little you know..." *She muttered.*

Piper: "Phoebe!"

Phoebe: "What?!"

Paige: "Okay, now your making ME feel like the middle sister."

Piper and Phoebe: "WELCOME TO THE CLUB!"

*The girls looked at each other for a moment and then giggled.*

*Young Cole shook his head.*

Young Cole *Slightly muttered but still heard.*: "Witches..." *As if that explained everything.*

Levie, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Senna, Samantha, and Kit: "Excuse me?!"

*Young Cole held his hands up it defense.* 

Young Cole: "Sorry...Cough cough cough cough cough."

*Young Cole laid back his head for a moment on the pillows, and then reached over to his bed side table and grabbed a leather bound book that was there. It was very similar to the one Cole was reading earlier, but in better condition. At the same time Young Cole reached for the book Cole reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the same book he was reading in the attic before they left the house...before they left the year 2002.*

Phoebe to Cole: "What's that?"

Cole: "A book."

Phoebe: "I know that...what IS it though..."

Cole: "It was my father's..."

*It had been a couple hours since young Cole had waken up, but now he was back asleep doing worse than ever. His fever was very high, his face was so pale it was almost translucent, and every once in a while there would be blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The pain was unbearable for him. The source was slowly killing him and Belthazor, but Belthazor was putting up a fight. He wouldn't die without a fight. The illness seemed to get worse by the minute, and despite Dr. Smith's word Elizabeth wouldn't leave her son's side. Sitting there holding her son's hand just staring down at her son's pale face, Elizabeth was angry with herself. She had been foolish to think that she could keep him, and now she was paying for even trying to.*

*Jonathan had left with his father for a short while. Dr. Smith had to leave. Senna and Samantha had gone home to get some herbs to try and heal Young Cole at least a little bit. The weirdest thing was that Phoebe felt pain because Young Cole was dieing, but Cole felt none at all. He was perfectly fine sitting in a chair in the corner of his childhood room reading his fathers book. Or more or less his journal. On the cover of the old leather bound book were the initials B.C.T, and in the inside of the journal there was a message. Clearly Cole's father was given the journal as a gift because the inside of the book read: Ben, May you always keep that great spirit and mind of yours put to good use, write in this journal good times or bad. Writing it down will help clear your mind, my love. Always and forever, Elizabeth.* 

*Cole turned to the last entry in the journal and read:

I fear the worst to come. Elizabeth's sister showed up yesterday, and she has been nudging me the wrong way. I've known WHO Elizabeth is since the day we met, and I know that our son is part of what she is, but Elizabeth's sister is hardly anything like her. Elizabeth is strong and kind. Her sister, Ciara, isn't. She's evil. I can feel it. I know she's here to get rid of me and take my son, but I swear I shall die before a thing happens to him. He's too young to go. I will not let them take my son away....he means too much to me. With each breath I fear that it will be close to my last...and I know that is true. Ciara will rid of me, but she will not take my son. Cole will be protected by Elizabeth. Elizabeth feels the same as I. Cole is too young and too precious for us to let anything happen to him. Elizabeth will protect him. Even after I'm gone. If only my son knew how much we loved him, but he is too young to understand any of what's going on. I fear that he will grow up not knowing that I ever loved him. I fear that he will grow up without his father to protect him. I fear the worst. Forever, Ben.* 

*Cole slid the leather string that was made as a bookmark for the journal into it rightful place after the last entry. There were many pages left in the journal. Cole's father had rarely wrote in it, but when he had, whether long or short, they were powerful entries. * 

*Phoebe walked up to Cole and placed a hand on his shoulder. Cole looked up into his lover's eyes afraid he was going to see pain, but he saw a faint smile.*

Phoebe softly: "Levie and her mom helped me. They just got back."

Cole with the same tone as Phoebe: "How did they help you?"

Phoebe: "Magic."

*Cole smiled and got up. The couple looked over at Elizabeth and young Cole who now were both asleep. Elizabeth was in a chair in the opposite corner that Cole was in, and Young Cole still asleep on the bed. Phoebe and Cole walked out of the room to talk.*

Cole: "With what sort of magic did they help you?"

Phoebe: "This." *She said as she showed Cole the amulet that Senna had given her. It was an old amulet used to protect pregnant witches. It was perfect for Phoebe to use.* *Cole smiled once again. Despite seeing everyone around upset about young Cole, he smiled. He could always smile with Phoebe, no matter what was going on. She was his light. His soul mate. His love. If he lost her... If something happened to her or him, he would loose her. He couldn't bear the thought. Cole looked into Phoebe's eyes, and she didn't have to say anything she was thinking. She was scared. Scared something was going to happen to him, but even though she was he wasn't. He felt fine. He was in no pain at all. None. Suddenly he was pulled away from her stare when Levie yelled:

Levie: "I found it! I found it!" *Elizabeth walked out of her son's bedroom and looked at Levie.*

Elizabeth: "Are you trying to wake him?"

Levie: "Sorry, but I found a spell that should work."

*Piper and Paige walked over to were Levie was standing. There in Levie's lap was the Book of Shadows.*

Piper: "Book of Shadows." *Piper looked up at Pheobe.* "Come here." *Phoebe walked over to her sisters and looked at the page that Levie was talking about.*

Phoebe: *Muttered as she read.* Sickness from your body is what I take, Well and pure is what I make, This evil that has been done, Take it back from this one, I heal your body, mind, and soul, I make your heart pure and whole.

Levie: "It seems like it will work, doesn't it?" 

*Kit walked over to Levie*

Kit: "Let me see the spell." *Kit lifted the book from Levie's lap and started to read the rest of the page.*

*The use of this spell is dangerous. Be careful. If used on anyone that has any sort of evil blood, no matter if they are good or evil. It will take away the use of there powers. They will have them, but will not be able to use them. The line "make your heart pure and whole" is what does this. Pure and whole changes the evil, changes the power they possess to use their gift. The spell must be used with caution.*

Kit: "It will not work." *Kit looked up at Phoebe.*

Levie: "What do you mean, Mama. The spell is worded perfectly. Why not?"

Kit: "It just isn't right."

Phoebe: "It has to work." *She said trying to fight back tears.* "It has to. Why would Levie come to us asking for help if there was no way to help him?!" 

Kit: "I don't know. I truely don't know."

*Phoebe shook her head, and walked down the hall to the study. She couldn't take this. If there was no way to help him....she didn't even want to think about it.*

*Cole stepped forward to go after her. Piper held out her hand to stop him.*

Piper: "Don't. Not now, Cole." *Piper then walked after her sister to talk to her. With Paige following.*

*Piper walked into the study with Paige close behind.*

Piper: "Phoebe..."

Phoebe *with her back turned to them, and crying*: "I can't lose him, Piper. I just can't. Mom, Grams, Prue. I can't lose him too."

Piper: "I know. I understand."

Phoebe: "If something happens to him...." *She couldn't finish her sentence because the tears were too heavy to talk through. Piper walked over to Phoebe and held her in her arms the way she would when they were little. Paige walked over and placed her hand on Phoebe's back and rubbed lightly giving her comfort. This time travel trip was getting harder by the moment.*

***

*Time was running out, and still there was no spell in sight to help Cole other than the spell Levie had found a while ago. Phoebe still in the study had silent tears running down her cheeks. She needed to talk to someone, not her sister, and NOT Cole. She couldn't talk to Cole right now. Just as if he had heard Phoebe's thoughts Leo walked in.*

Leo: "Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "Why is it when everything gets good for me it has to get bad?"

Leo: "I don't think that's true. You just think it does."

Phoebe: "Really? I hardly knew my mother when she died, then Grams died, Prue and I had finally started to get along and she dies, and now...Now I'm engaged, I'm pregnant, and Cole's..."

*Leo crossed the room and looked at Phoebe. She had her back turned to him still sitting in the chair.*

Phoebe: "Why can't I use the spell on him?"

Leo: "It's too dangerous..."

Phoebe cutting him off in anger: "LEO! Why can't I use it?!"

Leo: "He'll loose the use of his powers. It wouldn't strip them, but he wouldn't be able to use them, it's complicated. Phoebe, Kit said it wouldn't work because then he would never go evil, and never meet you. Phoebe it's too dangerous. Changing the past it's just..."

Phoebe: "So help him, or don't help him, either way, I loose him. Right?"

Leo: "I think so."

*Paige, Piper, and Cole were standing in the arched door frame. Right now Cole didn't care about himself, all he cared about was Phoebe. He hated seeing her upset. When she felt this way, he did.*

Phoebe: "So, the real question here isn't 'What's the right choice?', it's 'Watch him suffer and loose him, or help him and loose?' I don't need anything to tell what to do.

Leo: "Phoebe, you can't. Loosing him isn't the only thing bad that can come out of this spell."

Phoebe: "What difference does it make?! Either way I loose him and my child! You can't tell me what to do now, Leo."

Piper: "Phoebe..." *Piper said while she and Cole stepped into the study.*

*Phoebe turned around and faced them. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she had streaks on her faces from where she had been crying. Cole's heart ached at the sight of seeing his love like this. He walked over too her as she lowered her head and looked at the ground. Cole lifted her face up with his hand so she looked him in the eyes.*

Cole: "It'll be okay. I promise. We'll find a way. I'm not going anywhere." *Phoebe smiled, stood up, and hugged him.*

************

*Cole and Phoebe were at the manor. They were all alone sitting on the couch in the sun room. The only light reflected on their faces was from the fire that was set in the fire place. The darkness out side could be seen from the window across from them. Phoebe leaned up against Cole's chest and kisses his lips. Phoebe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes and looked at Cole he had turned into the ten-year-old version, and had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. From the look on his face anyone could have said that he was in pain.*

Young Cole: "Help me..."

**~~**~~

*Phoebe bolted straight up from the couch. She turned her head and looked at Cole who himself didn't seem to be sleeping well. Phoebe slowly got up as to awake Cole and she crept downstairs. Grabbing the Book of Shadows, Phoebe walked into young Cole's room and looked at him. He had the cool wash rag on his forehead and his pale skin was seen by the moon shinning through the window. Phoebe took hold of young Cole's hand and took a deep breath.*

Phoebe: "I don't have a choice." *She said to herself.* "Sickness from your body is what I take, Well and pure is what I make, This evil that has been done, Take it back from this one, I heal your body, mind, and soul, I make your heart pure and whole."

*Phoebe turned her head quickly when she heard someone at the door. Cole was standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.*

Phoebe: "Do me a favor, Cole? Don't forget me." 

*There was a flash just as there had been earlier that day, and once again Phoebe bolted up in the bed of her room in the Halliwell manor. She was breathing hard as the memories of her dream came flooding back to her. She placed her hand on her chest over her heart as if to slow it down, but when she put her hand there she felt the amulet the was given to her. Phoebe looked to Cole's side of the bed begging that he was there, but he wasn't.*

Piper: "Phoebe!" *She yelled from outside Phoebe's door.* "Phoebe, what happened?" *Piper walked into her sisters room with Paige and Leo. Upon seeing Phoebe's face Piper didn't question. She knew her sister used the spell.*

Phoebe: "He's gone, Piper. He's gone." 

*She could hardly get the words out as heavy tears streamed down her cheeks. Piper walked over to Phoebe's bed, sat down, and held her sister as she sobbed. He was gone. Cole was gone. Technically Phoebe and Cole now had never met, but then why would Phoebe have to bear with memories, the moments, the love, & the heartbreak? She would grieve, and then hopefully move on, but never forget.*

******************

*He walked down the hall of the building downtown and went into his office. Turning on a lamp to light the dark room he saw a shadow of a man standing behind him.*

Man that works in the building: "Who are you?"

Shadowed man: "A friend."

The first man turned around and smiled: "Great to see you old friend. It's been years."

Shadowed man: "Yes, too long. Besides I couldn't stay away we've known each other for too long to just end a friendship because I'm dead." *This one smiled at the remark.*

The first man smiled again: "How are the Elders treating you?"

Shadowed man: "Oh, the usual. My charges are kinder than 'they' are."

*The first man crossed the room and sat at his desk. He gestured for his friend to sit on the other side of the desk in one of the leather chairs. The first man now had a solemn look on his face.*

The first man: "Have you seen her?"

The other man: "Yes, but you can't hold onto the past any longer. You haven't gone out with a woman since she died have you?"

The first man: "I have, but it's not same. It never will be the same. I loved her too much."

The second man: "And I understand that, but you need to move on. You do. You really do."

The first man: "So, John, how do find him? How do we get a hold of this demon and kill him?"

John: "Well, see my old friend, I'm afraid we need help. Help from the charmed ones."

The first man: "The Charmed ones?!?!"

John: "Yes, Cole, The Charmed Ones."

*************

*Phoebe Halliwell sat on her bed with her back against the head board. She looked down at the picture that lay in her hands. It was a picture of her and Cole that Prue had taken in the park. Her heart ached to see her lover again. To hold him, but she knew she gave up that right when she said the spell to heal him. Phoebe placed the precious picture back on the night stand next to the bed. She got up and walked over to the closet to pull out what she was going to wear today. Upon seeing Cole's belongings the tears threatened to return. The tears she had just recently been able to stop. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a plain red t-shirt Phoebe shut the closet door and walked down the hall into the bathroom. When she reached the knob of the bathroom door Piper walked out of her bedroom. Piper gave her sister a weak smile as she walked downstairs.*

*Piper entered the kitchen and saw Leo cutting up some strawberries for breakfast.*

Leo: "How is she?"

Piper: "How do you think?"

Leo: "She can't be taking this well at all. I mean if I were in her place, and lost you..." *He trailed off at the thought.*

Piper: "Leo, we need to talk..."

Leo: "Is this about what I think it's about?"

Piper: "I don't know. What do you think it's about?"

Leo: "I saw the test result papers from the doctor." *Leo smiled and walked over to Piper. They then hugged and kissed.*

*Paige entered the kitchen in a rush.*

Paige: "Did you tell him?" *Paige asked Piper referring to what Piper had told her last night about being pregnant.

Piper: "He already knew. Oh no..."

Leo: "What?!"

Piper: "Nothing, just I'm trying to think how bad it will be for you guys to have not one, but TWO pregnant women in the house."

*Paige laughed as she grabbed a strawberry and placed it in her mouth. With a smile she walked over to Piper and kissed her on the cheek.* "Gotta go. I'm going to be late for work, again. Bye." *Paige walked out of the kitchen and then Leo and Piper heard the click of the front door shutting.*

Leo: "So, what do you have to do today?"

Piper: "Well, I've got a band coming to the club tonight so I've got to go and set up very soon..."

*Leo looked up towards the ceiling. A gesture that Piper knew all too well.*

Piper: "No, not now."

Leo: "Sorry, I have to go." *Leo kissed her and then orbed out.*

*Phoebe walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back simply with a clip, and she hadn't bothered to put any make up on. Piper watched her sister as she poured some coffee and sat at the kitchen table. Phoebe picked up the morning newspaper and started to read.*

Piper: "Sweetie, I have to go to work. I've got a band coming in tonight and I need to set up. You can stay here or you can come with me if you want."

Phoebe: "That's okay, Piper. I'd rather stay here today." *She said not taking her eyes off the article.*

Piper: "Okay, just call me if you need anything." *Piper said as she walked out of the kitchen and left for work.*

****

'UP THERE'

Whitelighter: "Leo, how have you been?"

Leo: "Good, but I couldn't say the same for my sister-in-law."

Whitelighter: "The middle one? What happened?"

Leo: "She lost someone close. What is it that the Elders wanted?"

Whitelighter: "Not the Elders. John. He wanted to talk to you. Something about your charges."

Leo: "Thanks." *Leo walked over to another whitelighter, but this one, like him, wasn't wearing his robes.*

Leo: "John."

John: "Leo, we need to talk. A friend of mine needs help from your wife and her sisters."

Leo: "John, you know that the rules say that..."

John: "Screw the rules Leo. This friend of mine won't rest until he sees that this demon is stopped. The demon killed his mother, lover, and unborn child. I think he deserves more than 'the rules say.'"

Leo: "I don't know. It's still risky. I mean a human can't..."

John: "He's not human. But I'm not going to get into that now. He needs your help. Can you give him that?"

*Leo sighed, closed his eyes, and then looked at this whitelighter.*

Leo: "Alright. I'll talk to the girls, but I'm NOT promising anything. It's up to them."

John: "Great, thanks Leo." *John was about to orb away when Leo caught his arm.*

Leo: "Just don't make me regret this."

John: "You will not regret this. Trust me." *The John orbed out.*

****1895****

Dr. Smith: "Elizabeth!" *He called from Cole's bedroom. Elizabeth rushed into her son's room. He was sitting up straight, he had the blankets in a bunch to his side, and the color was back in his face. The ten-year-old boy smiled at his mother.*

Cole: "See? I told you, nothing to worry about."

Levie: "You had us scared."

Cole: "Oh no, we wouldn't want anything to happen to me." *Cole said sarcastically as he smiled.*

Kit: "She used the spell. Bless that dear child, she used the spell."

**********

*Phoebe was still sitting at the kitchen table, and she decided that she really didn't want to spend the day at home. Phoebe went upstairs to gather a few things she want to take; as she was going out. She walked into her room and picked up the book she was in the middle of. Gabbing her purse she slipped the book inside it and went downstairs. Phoebe quickly wrote a note to her sisters saying she went out, and then she left.*

*She didn't really care that she didn't have a car for the day. It was nice outside, so Phoebe walked. The sun was shinning so brightly and warm that Phoebe couldn't help but think that it was doing this just to be the opposite of her feelings. Phoebe realized as she was walking that she didn't know where she was going. Phoebe looked around, and figured it wasn't her legs that took her there, but her heart. Phoebe was standing outside Cole's old apartment building. She decided she wasn't going to do what her heart was telling her to do; which was go in there and see if he was there, but instead she kept on walking.*

Phoebe: "Oh, sorry." 

*She said as she bumped into someone. She looked up, and to her surprise saw Cole Turner. His piercing blue eyes kept her gaze. When he realized he was standing there like an idiot he shook his head.*

Cole: "No, no really I wasn't paying any attention." 

Phoebe: "If you say so." *Phoebe looked behind Cole and saw a young blond woman running down the sidewalk towards Cole.*

Woman: "Cole! Cole, you forgot this." *She said holding up a folder filled with papers.*

Cole: "I didn't forget it, I left it there so I wouldn't have to work at home. *He muttered. Phoebe smiled trying to hold back a giggle.*

Woman: "I thought I was going to miss you." *She said trying to catch her breath.* "Oh, and right after you left that friend of yours called about something. John. He said he talked to whoever it was you said to talk to about some case. He didn't give details."

Cole: "I know what he meant." *Cole said getting annoyed with his secretary for holding him up. The woman looked from Cole to Phoebe and obviously got the wrong idea because she smiled at her boss.*

Woman: "I'm sorry I shouldn't be holding you here." *She looked at Phoebe.* "Have a nice day."

*Cole looked at Phoebe with pleading eyes to help him out. She smiled in responds.*

Phoebe: "Come on, Cole." *She said as she laced her fingers with his. She smiled as it felt good to touch him once again. The two walked around the corner, and so Cole's secretary didn't figure it out the two walked up to Cole's apartment.*

Cole: "Thank you." *He smiled.*

Phoebe: "Oh, it was nothing. I'm sure you probably would have done the same for me."

Cole: "I didn't catch your name."

Phoebe: "That's because I didn't give it." *She held out her hand.* "Phoebe Halliwell."

Cole: "Cole Turner." *He said as he shook her hand.*

Phoebe: "I should..."

Cole: "Would you like to come in for some coffee?" *Cole asked while he still had the nerve. He felt weird. He didn't remember feeling this way around a woman since Levie; he knew this woman was Levie in a different life time. He saw every ounce of Levie in her. Okay, maybe not the witch part, but the beauty. He felt connected to her even though they had just met.*

Phoebe: "Why not? I've got nowhere else to be." *Phoebe smiled, and walked into apartment number seven which Cole held the door open to. It was strange to be back here. To have all the moments shared with Cole in her mind with him standing right there thinking they had just met. She didn't quite like it, but at least she could be with her soul mate for awhile.*

*******

*Piper walked out of the storage room carrying two boxes of bottled water. Setting them down on a near by table she was startled when she saw Leo standing right there. He had a look on his face that could only be described as 'you've-got-a-witch-type-problem-not-time-for-the-hi-how-is-your-day-going-' sort of look.*

Piper: "What now?" *Piper sighed.* "Because I'm telling your if it involves the Power of Three, Phoebe's not going to be up for it."

Leo: "Another whitelighter wanted to talk to me earlier. He said he had a friend who needed help fighting a demon who killed some people close to him. John, the whitelighter, said that they needed the help of the Charmed Ones."

Piper: "Leo, I don't think that Phoebe will..."

Leo: "I know, but I did some checking around on this friend of his. This friend isn't human."

Piper: "And..." *She encouraged him.*

Leo: "You're never gonna believe this...."

*******

*Cole walked into the living room holding two mugs of coffee. He still couldn't believe that he was here with her. Finding her other life seemed almost impossible, but it happened. She was here, and she seemed almost the same. Almost. The only difference is that one small thing. Phoebe Halliwell isn't the witch Levie was, and to Cole that was a good thing. If she was a witch there was that chance that some demon would hurt her. That was NEVER good. He handed her the coffee mug.*

Cole: "Here ya go." *Phoebe took a sip of the coffee and then placed the mug down.*

Cole: "So, Phoebe what do you do for a living."

Phoebe: "I finished college last spring, and I'm kind of looking right now. I have a degree in psychology." *Phoebe had been playing with her hands, but when Cole looked down to see what she was fiddling with he noticed it was an engagement ring. Now he felt like a jerk.*

*Cole cleared his throat: "You're engaged?" *He asked begging silently for a no.*

Phoebe: "I was.....*Her head dropped as she looked down at her hands.* "But he's gone."

Cole: "Then he's an idiot." *Phoebe smiled.*

Phoebe: "And how could you come to that conclusion when you just met me?" *Cole just smiled.*

Cole: "I'd like to get to know you better though." *Cole leaned closer to Phoebe, and then he kissed her.*

********

Piper: "You mean to tell me that this whitelighter's friend is Cole? Phoebe's Cole?"

Leo: "Yeah, and he has no idea who you guys are. Other than the powerful witch part of things."

Piper: "Phoebe is going to hate this." *Piper said while shaking her head.*

Leo: "The demon Cole's after killed Levie. Cole wants revenge. He's been after this demon for years, but he can't get him without your help."

Piper: "I'll call Paige and tell her to meet me at the manor, and we'll go from there." *Piper walked over to the phone, picked it up, and dialed Paige's work number.*

*********

*Halliwell Manor*

*Piper, Leo, and Paige were in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows.*

Paige: "Did John tell you what the demon's name was? The one Cole's after?"

Leo: "No, he didn't say."

Piper: "We need Phoebe, but she didn't take her cell phone, and the note only said she was going for a walk. It didn't say where she was going."

Paige: "Leo, can you sense her?"

*Leo closed his eye's for a second and then:*

Leo: "You won't believe where she is."

*Piper looked at Leo in disbelief.* 

Piper: "Are you kidding?" 

Leo: "Nope, I don't know how she found him, but she did."

Paige: "Wait, Phoebe found Cole? Won't that be bad? I mean, Cole doesn't know her, and Phoebe does look like Levie."

Leo: "We need to go to Phoebe…fast."

****


End file.
